


Unforgiving

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Mentioned Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Amrâlimê - my love</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The midwife walked up to Sybella and Legolas, handing a small bundle of blanket on her arms.

"Is Elien the name you want to name your daughter?" The midwife asked. Sybella and Legolas nodded and the midwife bowed, allowing the new parents to enjoy and saver what little time they had.

Elien had the features of both parents. Dark brown hair covered her head like a blanket. They expected her to have icy blue eyes, instead it was an almost midnight blue 

Everything else was Sybella or Legolas. Pale white skin, button nose, puffy lips that had the tint of dark pink. A strawberry birthmark on her forehead that was now matching her skin tone.

Everything about their daughter was everything they ever wanted. She was beautiful, and she was a princess. One of the fairest princess of all of Mirkwood.

* * *

The years went by fast and before they knew it, Elien already one hundred years old. Many suitors had tried to win Elien's hand, but few ever caught her eyes as much as one did.

Bilba Baggins of the Shire. She had come over with a party of dwarves years ago and regularly those were the only chances Elien could meet and spend time with the person she loved the most.

Tonight was one of those nights where they was in the case. Thorin had invited all the kingdoms around Erebor to a feast, simply because he could, or that his youngest nephew is getting married to the Captain of the Guard. Bilba happened to be in Erebor this month, allowing Elien to ask her to court her. 

It was a risky decision, but they both had cousins that would gladly take on the family name. Not that Elien's parents would be happy any time soon about that arrangement.

Bilba unfortunately didn't have it as easy as most thought. Her home was nearly taken from her after she returned home from the journey. She had no brother or sister, but neither did Elien. So in the end, everything would be fine if they were married together. 

A secret Elien had that she never told anyone, except for her parents. In reality, she wasn't just a pure blood elf, but a hint of vala ran into her as well. She didn't know much about it until she had lost the ability to reproduce, with her own male part sticking out her. 

It frightened her until she realized it could be hidden. After that, no one knew any different beside that she was an Elf, and just an Elf, to everyone else at least.

But the chance to have a child with the one she loved was that much closer. Even if it seemed strange to them, to her family, to those of Erebor, to everyone. 

But Elien loved Bilba, and tonight was the night she was going to tell her that, even if it meant never seeing her parents again, never seeing Erebor or Mirkwood again. The Woodland Realm was never a home for her, and she would happily go with Bilba back to the Shire and live the rest of their lives together. 

Many thought both Elien and Bilba as males, always cutting their hair short and Elien braiding her own hair. Many thought of them as a happy couple, always smiling and without the eyes of others, kissing one another.

Elien dried her hair off with a towel, letting beads of water hit her face and body. She ran into her bedroom wearing only a towel and giggling when Sybella would tease her. Legolas always looked the other direction, knowing that wrong to watch their naked daughter running the halls of the Woodland Realm. 

She got into her room, going to her closet to pick out the nicest clothing she had. A black silk tunic hung loosely around her with black trousers that she slipped into black boats. She put her baggy black jacket over her tunic and looked herself up and down herself, smiling.

Rebraiding her hair wouldn't take nearly as long as many thought. In no time, her braids were back to their beauty as if they never could be split. Beads attached to the end of the braid that shined lowly in the sun, and shined in the moonlight and stars.

One of the few things Elien ever loved that the Elves loved as well was starlight. She remembers it well because that was the time of day Elien and Bilba kissed, under the moon.

Elien pushed the thoughts aside and was ready to leave, heading to Erebor with her parents.

* * *

They stepped into the gates of Erebor and Elien's face lit up, remembering the tales of Erebor her parents always told her about.

Green tint seemed to have spread around the entirety of the mountain. Legolas and Sybella took her inside the mountain, many of the dwarves smiling at the her as she entered.

Then the one person she wanted to see above the others. Her curly brown hair hung to the back of her neck. Midnight blue eyes shining as much as Elien's did. Her green vest wrapped around her with the shirt ending below her knees. Thick hair covered her feet that was the same color as her hair and just as thick.

Bilba noticed her, smiling before running up to Elien and hugging her. Sybella and Legolas let them have their alone time was they met up with Thorin. Thranduil was also with the other members, allowing conversation to flow steadily, giving a look towards his granddaughter. 

Elien went to a table with Bilba and they sat together, staring at one another's eyes. Bilba leaned forward, pressing her lips to Elien's, giving into a kiss done in public. Some caught them, but otherwise they ignored the public display of affection. 

Bilba grabbed Elien by the waist, but stopped and hopped under the table, grabbing Elien second later and they both stared at one another. Elien was tempted to forget asking about a courtship, going right to something she has long wanted to do with her lover. Her amrâlimê.

Elien grew a bit nervous when Bilba climbed on her lap, her legs spread apart, making Elien's eyes gravitate towards her crouch.

Bilba couldn't help but smile when she saw Elien look down at her crouch.

"I was going to tell you something." Elien said, looking into Bilbo's eyes as she felt herself warm under Bilba and her breathing quickened.

Bilba caught that as well and smiled brighter. Elien didn't want this now, but as long as she didn't find about her other part of Elien, Bilba could be just fine without having to worry about a baby. 

The hobbit stood up from the table and took Elien with her. They traveled out of the throne room, going somewhere Elien probably knew where.

Bilba found a quiet place, which in this case was the library. Elien didn't feel too well about this and grabbed her hands around her trousers, keeping them from falling off or worse.

The hobbit could sense the tention from the Elf and quickly found her bedroom, soft sheets and an overall comfortable feeling in the room, easing the stress of being caught.

Bilba sat down and Elien went beside her, her male part starting to pop out of her again.

This wasn't a good time to do this between the two of them, knowing that Bilba could be expecting in a manner of days, alone. Elien didn't want that even though feel inside she did.

_Maybe a kiss will do for her and we could return to the party. I only hope for that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amrâlimê - my love


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I was on holiday, and now I'm back, chapters will continue

Elien slowly walked to the door, gripping at the knob. Bilba looked at Elien, a small smile on her face as she approached the one person she cared about the most, giving her a kiss.

They both felt lighter and wanted to feel the softness of their lips.

"Bilba, I wanted to ask you something." Elien said, drawing away from the hobbit for one moment. 

She smiled and looked at Elien, eyes shining as Elien grew that much more nervous. Never in her life has she felt that way about anyone.

"I have loved you from the moment we set eyes on one another. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you, if you would allow me to. So I ask this of you, will you allow me to court you?" Elien asked.

Bilba looked speechless and Elien was worried she would decline her, but she nodded and hugged her. They both kissed and smiled, blushing a bit.

"I love you, Elien. I truly do and I hope this lasts. My cousin Frodo is taking Bag-End anyways, so we can find somewhere else to live. Rivendell was always nice." Bilba said, kissing Elien on the cheek. 

"I will go anywhere with you, my love." Elien said, returning the kiss. She felt hands unbuckling her belt and slipping fingers into her trousers. 

The look of surprise on Bilba's face took the ability for Elien to speak that much harder.

"Are you really a male this entire time?" Bilba asked, looking at the person she had chosen to share her love to.

"No, I am female, but I have male parts as well. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't love me because of that." Elien said. Bilba slipped her hands deeper inside Elien's trousers. 

Elien quickly locked the door, crawling into bed with her fifty year old hobbit. They quickly discarded their clothing on the floor, starting to stare at one another, wondering the options.

Bilba had her eyes on Elien's, not sure what they were planning. They ended up cuddling, laying to their sides and arms wrapped around one another.

"I don't want children if it ends what we have together. Just you and me with no one else." Elien said, bunting heads with Bilba. 

"Rivendell will accept us, I know it. Elrond was very nice and I hope he can add two more to his party of Elves." Bilba said

"I know he will. We leave tomorrow morning." Elien said. Bilba nodded and curled her leg around Elien's hips. 

"But for now, can I make love to you?" Bilba asked, pulling herself closer to Elien.

"If that is what my love wants, then you will get it." Elien said, pushing Bilba under her. Bilba gasped a bit, feeling the strong muscles of her lover.

Bilba felt the cock enter into her and smiled, not caring about anything anymore, hoping to feel this as long as she lived. Elien noticed this, smiling and started moving with Bilba groaning.

"I want you to move fast." Bilba moaned.

"I can do that, if that is what you wish." Elien said, picking up the pace, lapsing kisses on her cheeks.

Bilba attempted to return them as quickly as she received them, but ended up looking like a fool doing anything to catch up. 

Elien stopped and pulled out of Bilba with sweat beading off her forehead. "Thank you." Bilba muttered. Elien nodded and kissed her again. 

"I love you so much." Elien said, kissing her, retracting the cock and rubbing her birth canal against Bilba's. The noise of satisfaction was worth all the wait Elien had took to find the courage to say how much she loved Bilba.

"I love you more than Mahal loves the Dwarves." Bilba said. Elien pushed harder, making Bilba suck in heavy breaths. "Enough, my dear." 

Elien stopped and hugged her, letting Bilba rest. "We are definitely leaving tomorrow." Bilba nodded to that, giving the Elf some peace of mind. "If my parents want me back, they will have to take you away, but I will never leave you alone for as long as you live."

"Then I will say the same, you're stuck with me." Bilba smirked in addition.

"I would never have it any other way." They kissed, smiling through it.

"Let us rest for now." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I am still going through major writers block, plus school is coming soon and everything else, so I will most likely not post for a really long time, or until my eb comes (likely not to come back for a long time).  
> I'm really sorry about this and I hope this doesn't affect anything, I just simply don't have the inspiration that I used to.  
> I hope to update as soon as I can, but again, this might be the last chapter for a while, unfortunately.

Morning light streamed into the window, coating there faces with golden hues. Bilba found Elien awake and got a kiss on the lips.

"Hello my love." Bilba said, returning the kiss. 

"Let us go to Rivendell, I know once my parents find out about..." She paused for a moment when Bilba sat up. _I shouldn't be this nervous around her!_ she thought to herself before continuing. "Us...I rather not be the laugh of Mirkwood, especially when we might get married..." 

"You are such a nervous being. But that makes you sweet and beautiful. You are the most beautiful and honest being I have met. I swear that in all my life you are more than welcome of my life and body...I guess I have no idea what to say as well." Bilba said, laughing.

Elien's nervousness seemed to melt away and she too smiled.

"I love not knowing." Elien purred, pushing out of bed.

"I love your body." Bilba said. Elien smiled a bit, wanting to cover up but was frozen by the look of her hobbit.

"Thank you." Elien muttered, changing into her clothing from the night before. Bilba got up and Elien couldn't help but notice the way she looked. 

She turned her head, allowing the modest side of her to come out and to give Bilba privacy to change. Elien still hated being this nervous around the one person she was comfortable with. 

Sex shouldn't have done that, but it seemed that it have. Bilba seemed so comfortable with it, as if seeing people naked was a normal everyday occurrence.

Elien shuddered at the thought and finished dressing. Bilba was already in her clothing from the adventure.

"I guess it really will be an adventure." Elien muttered. Bilba wrapped her arms around her. 

"It will be if you stay with me." Bilba said.

"I said I am never leaving your side." Elien said, bunting her head to the hobbits.

"Good." 

They both drew away from one another, packing their gear into bags and what not. 

This was going to be interesting, no matter what befalls them next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guy, I don't know what I want to do next, so you will just have to wait, I'm sorry about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Elien grabbed hold of her children, ten of them in all. She kissed every one of them and lead them on their way, turning to her wife, standing outside the doorway with a hand to her stomach. 

"I hope you don't want anymore, because I don't plan on having anymore," Bilba announced, glaring at Elien as a smile grew on her face.

"Don't blame me, blame Hobbit fertility," Elien said, shrugging. Bilba walked up to her and punched her in the arm, which only made Elien smile. "I promise this is it."

"Good, because ten children is enough," Bilba said, crossing her arms.

"That's all I ever wanted."

They kissed and noticed some of their children were watching them, even latched onto their legs.

Elien drew away from Bilba, a blush forming on both their cheeks before she walked off, heading to the kitchen. Bilba joined her and wrapped her arms around Elien's waist, rubbing her wife's stomach.

"It would have been easier if you could bear," Bilba muttered. Elien's gaze shot to Bilba. 

"I would have loved to bear, but I rather not. Too much strain."

"Sure it was," Bilba rolled her eyes and remained rooted in place, placing her chin on Elien's shoulder.

"Maybe if you stop teasing me, I could get dinner ready."

"Me? Teasing? Nonsense!" Bilba practically shouted, receiving a glare from Elien. "Beside I like when you tease."

Elien kissed her and returned to cooking.


End file.
